El anhelo del kitsune
by Weirdrock
Summary: Umi rescata a un pequeño zorro de una situación complicada para llevarse una gran sorpresa: no es lo que aparenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

– **1 –**

Estaba por anochecer y eso le preocupaba, aún estaba un poco lejos de casa, así que apresuró el paso. Una brisa fresca le obligó a encogerse, decidió cerrar el chaleco de ripstop de algodón y siguió su camino hacia el sur. Podía sentir la tierra bajo sus botas para senderismo, era una sensación que desde pequeña le había fascinado. Miró detenidamente el lugar, eran años de conocerse uno al otro y, aun así, ese bosque le hacía perderse constantemente. Sin embargo, siempre encontraba el camino de regreso.

Se quitó el sombrero de ala ancha que traía, se secó el sudor que le perlaba la frente y dio un largo suspiro. Había llegado justo a tiempo, el fuego del cielo estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad y todas aquellas estrellas que empezaban a brillar a lo lejos. Al subir las escaleras que daban entrada al porche de la cabaña, la madera rechinó bajo sus pies. Buscó entre una de sus bolsas del chaleco y encontró las llaves, entró.

Sin demora, se quitó el chaleco, aventó el sombrero a uno de los sillones y fue directamente a la chimenea. Puso un poco de leña y, rociando un líquido inflamable sobre ella, le prendió fuego con un cerillo. Se quedó mirando por un rato el ir y venir de las llamas, era una danza que siempre le seducía. Se sentaba frente al sillón y, sin quitar la vista de aquella lucha, se descalzaba. Al dejar caer sus botas sobre la madera, el ruido era audible en todas las habitaciones. Ventaja y desventaja, ser capaz de escuchar cualquier ruido desde cualquier habitación.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir a la cocina para preparar su cena. La cocina era algo que apenas estaba disfrutando, y no me refiero al hecho de cocinar, sino a su comida. Haber aceptado irse del nido familiar para perseguir su sueño de ser escritora de esa manera tan repentina, era algo de lo que a veces se arrepentía. Pero no podía hacer mucho, su padre le dijo que mientras viviera en casa de su difunto abuelo, hasta no traerle evidencia de su verdadero trabajo, no podía regresar al dojo. Lo bueno era que había conseguido un pequeño trato, en el que recibiría ayuda económica por parte de sus padres hasta los 22 años. De no tener nada para entonces, los ingresos cesarían y tendría que regresar para ayudarles con el mantenimiento del lugar.

Estaba por abrir el refrigerador, cuando de repente a sus oídos llegó el estallido de un vidrio. _Diablos, espero no sea un ladrón,_ pensó. Cosa que era poco probable, porque la cabaña de su abuelo se encontraba alejada del pueblo y escondida por miles de árboles. Tomó un palo de madera que encontró en el camino, y fue acercándose lentamente para evitar que el suelo rechinara bajo sus pies, arte que aprendió de la danza: ser sigilosa.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras, pero un constante jadeo le anunciaba donde se encontraba el intruso. Se escuchaba una especie de lamento, un trastabillar en los pasos de alguien que se levantaba para volver a caer. Se acercó a la segunda habitación, la que le servía de estudio y biblioteca, la puerta estaba entreabierta, no solía cerrarlas. Con la espalda en la pared y el arma en una de sus manos, empezó a abrir la puerta muy despacio con su mano libre. Las bisagras chirriaron, maldijo mentalmente. Dentro del cuarto se produjo un ruido que no supo definir, pero era como escuchar un suave y rápido remolino. Entró a la pieza con el palo firmemente en sus manos, si tenía que usar sus técnicas de kendo, no lo dudaría. Lo que alcanzó a ver, la consternó.

Prendió las luces de la habitación y con un poco de zozobra comprobó que su vista le había engañado. ¿Pero quién podría culparla? Nadie tiene contemplado que un zorro entre por la ventana de su casa. Lo primero que creyó fue que se trataba de algún perro, para luego figurarse que, estando en el bosque, era más probable que fuera un lobo. Sin embargo ante sus ojos estaba la figura de un zorro, un cachorro con el pelaje ligeramente amarillento. Estaba postrado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, intentando levantarse para huir, pero una de sus patas tenía una herida considerable. De su hocico salía sangre y tenía un rasguño sobre su rostro que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Poseía unos ojos azules que brillaban de furia y desconfianza.

– ¡Diantres!

Soltó el palo que traía en la mano y salió corriendo a otra habitación. Encontró un botiquín que siempre tenía a la mano porque solía lastimarse cuando daba caminatas largas por el bosque. Regresó a su estudio. Vio como el zorro se lamía la herida de su pata y con ello lo único que conseguía era que de la herida saliera más sangre. Se quedó pensando de qué manera podía acercarse al animal, era algo que ni su padre ni su abuelo le habían enseñado. Era capaz, incluso, de enfrentar una situación peligrosa con un oso, pero tratar a un zorro, no.

Fue dando pasos lentos para ver como reaccionaba el cachorro. Éste tenía la vista puesta sobre la chica, le dedicaba una mirada peligrosa, una advertencia, pero se volvía lamentable cuando el dolor le invadía. Y regresaba a su inútil tarea de lamer la herida. El zorro lo sabía, no tenía oportunidad de escapar, todo esfuerzo era en vano.

La chica se arrodilló frente al animal y mirándolo detenidamente, sopesó la situación. El pequeño tenía una herida profusa en la pata trasera izquierda y aunque el rasguño pareciera superficial, necesitaba revisarlo para asegurar ese hecho. La sangre en su boca no sabía si provenía de algún mal o de lamer sus heridas. Tenía miedo de que, al intentar tocarlo, le mordiera, pero era eso o dejar que muriera. Y eso último no lo permitiría, no siendo un Sonoda.

– Quiero ayudarte, ¿si, amigo? –Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos–. Tendrás que confiar en mí.

Abrió el botiquín y sacando la botella de alcohol etílico, se limpió ambas manos. Tomó un poco de algodón para mojarlo ligeramente con lo mismo y armándose de valor lo pasó sobre la herida más pequeña, el rasguño. El animal gruñó ligeramente, no obstante, siguió intentando respirar con naturalidad mientras le dedicaba a la chica una mirada penetrante y llena de desprecio. Trató de alejar su mano con su pata izquierda, pero en el momento, soltó un chillido agudo.

– Tranquilo, amigo –suavizó su tacto y sonrió–. Estarás bien.

Una vez limpia la zona del rasguño, pudo notar que no era profundo, pero tampoco superficial, tendría que poner gasas y vendarle para evitar que se infectara. Puso superficialmente un par de gasas, después se encargaría del vendaje. Lo miró a los ojos, parecía estar más tranquilo ante su presencia.

– Ahora pasaré a la herida más grande. Tenme paciencia, esto dolerá más.

Tomó un cacho de algodón limpio, lo mojó con el alcohol y sin detenerse a pensar, empezó a limpiar su pata. El animal volvió a chillar al grado de lagrimear ligeramente y en un impulso le mordió la mano. Umi soltó un pequeño quejido, que no pasó de una murmuración y el fruncimiento de sus cejas. _No es nada, no es nada_ , se reconfortó. Siguió limpiando con el hocico del animal fuertemente enganchado a su mano, tenía que apurarse porque corría el riesgo que su sangre cayera en la herida del zorro. Sintió como paulatinamente el cachorro le soltaba la mano para buscar su herida y volver a lamerla.

– No –le tomó el hocico. El zorro la miró con furia, pero desistió de sus intentos y volvió a recostarse resignado.

La peliazul se miró su herida en la mano, no era tan profunda. Se echó un chorro de alcohol y aguantándose el ardor, se limpió, se desinfectó y se puso rápidamente un vendaje. Después siguió con el pequeño intruso. Lo miró, éste parecía estar agotado por el esfuerzo físico y emocional que requería su estado. Ella lo sabía.

– Has sido muy valiente –le acarició la cabeza.

Salió de la habitación momentáneamente para poner a calentar un poco de agua, luego regresó con una franela y un cuenco con agua tibia. Volvió a sentarse cerca del cachorro y, mojando la franela parcialmente, empezó a limpiarle el hocico. Después, con mucho cuidado, se dedicó a ponerle los vendajes que le cubrían el cuello, parte de su cara y su pata trasera izquierda. Lo cargó muy despacio, el pequeño se acurrucó entre sus brazos. Se lo llevó a sala de estar, donde lo acomodó encima de unas cobijas.

La primera semana fue complicada, el pequeño parecía no tener animo de comer ni de beber, pero seguía inmóvil sobre las cobijas. En ocasiones, miraba entrar y salir a la peliazul, sin mutar su estado estoico. A veces le dejaba un pequeño bol con agua que en todo el día no tocaba, pero que al día siguiente amanecía vacío, lo mismo pasaba con las comidas que le traía. Se encargó de investigar qué era lo que comían los zorros, así se dio cuenta que tenía que cazar gran parte de ella. No le fue sencillo. Desde pequeña su padre le había enseñado a usar el arco, aunque nunca lo había usado contra otro ser vivo, así que al principio tenía que cerrar los ojos cuando lanzaba la flecha. O simplemente, cuando el corazón le pesaba, le llevaba insectos.

También se encargó de cambiarle los vendajes y las gasas constantemente para evitar una infección. La herida se estaba curando increíblemente rápido para su sorpresa. En poco tiempo el cachorro empezaba a dar rondas por la casa, en una especie de reconocimiento espacial. Y siempre que entraba al estudio y la miraba sentada frente a una máquina de escribir, se quedaba quieto esperando a que notaran su presencia, pero parecía que aquella humana pasaba gran parte del tiempo ensimismada.

Algunas veces la encontraba sentada en los sillones, frente a la chimenea, leyendo algo. Leía como si de ello se alimentara. Y el pequeño animal, se acercaba a la cobija que había en la sala de estar, que prácticamente ya era suya, y se acostaba mientras escuchaba el tranquilo respirar de su compañera. Por las noches, sin que la otra se diera cuenta, el cachorro se acostaba a sus pies, y dormía tranquilo hasta que las primeras señales de luz, le espabilaban. Y volvía a su tímida actitud, de esconderse mientras la chica estuviera presente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la herida estuviera ya casi cerrada y que el vendaje se volviera ligero. El zorro andaba con libertad por la casa, a veces se acostaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea, otras iba a la habitación de la peliazul y se recostaba. Esas ocasiones eran en las que descansaba mejor. Empezaba a comer con avidez y a beber agua con naturalidad. A veces salía por la ventana que había dado entrada a aquel lugar. La chica se había encargado de quitar el vidrio y estaba por remplazarlo con otro.

Era una especie de rutina, la chica salía por las mañanas y regresaba hasta la tarde, y él se quedaba solo en casa. Al principio le fue bueno para descansar y recuperarse, pero con el tiempo le fastidió y empezó a hacer travesuras. Le escondía cosas a la chica o simplemente se las rompía, ella parecía no enojarse ante eso. Sólo le sonreía y acariciando la cabeza le decía que era muy travieso, luego empezaba a recoger el desastre.

La manera de saber que la chica regresaba del cualquiera que fuera el lugar al que se iba por las mañanas, era el ruido del carro. La peliazul manejaba un modesto carro que sus abuelos le habían dejado antes de morir. Y cada vez que escuchaba la tierra siendo aplastada por el vehículo, se escondía para verla encender la chimenea, sentarse en el sillón, quitarse las botas y estirarse. Poco a poco, él iba haciendo presencia: primero tímidamente, para después, en un rápido movimiento, posicionarse cerca de la chica. Con el paso del tiempo, llegó a recostarse en su regazo. Por su parte, la peliazul disfrutaba de la compañía de su pequeño intruso y le recompensaba con mimos. Tener una _mascota_ era más divertido de lo que creía.

 **…**

 **…**

– ¿Esta semana? –La peliazul se encontraba en su carro, el cual estaba estacionado cerca de una pequeña plaza. Tenía el celular en la mano–. No, no tengo problema, sería bueno empezar a trabajar en algo serio –rió levemente–. No es necesario, Maki… Oh, está bien, está bien –suspiró–. ¡No! Sólo ando un poco obnubilada –miró hacia el camino que tenía enfrente– Vale, igualmente.

Colgó y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Siguió con la mirada fija a la calle, sabía que era en vano mantener la mirada en aquel camino, su compañera se tardaría en llegar. Sacó la mano por la ventana. Realmente no podía creer que sus amigas tuvieran una mejor situación económica que ella, ella que siempre se destacó en los estudios, en los deportes, en la escritura. Ella era la única que se encontraba en una situación de ermitaña, donde apenas e iba al pueblo a conseguir todo lo que le era menester para estar otra semana encerrada en su cabaña. Al menos, ahora tenía compañía.

Golpeó sus dedos en el volante constantemente, últimamente su paciencia fuera de aquel bosque se reducía a casi nada. Era el ruido de los carros, el murmullo de la gente, las prisas, el espacio, el vicio. Ella ya no pertenecía a ese tipo de ambientes.

– Umi-chan –canturreó una voz proveniente de la ventana contraria a la que la nombrada se encontraba mirando.

– ¡Honoka!

La pelinaranja se metió al carro y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Le dio un efusivo abrazo a su vieja amiga y le sonrió. Luego le dio una bolsa con un montón de manjū dentro.

– Mamá insistió –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– A veces siento que tu madre me cuida más que la mía –rió, agarró uno de los dulces y pasó la bolsa con los restantes en los asientos traseros–. Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?

– Ay, Umi-chan, ni me dejas disfrutar tu compañía –le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo, le sonrió ampliamente– Hace meses que no te veo, ¿cómo es la vida del escritor?

Umi la miró a los ojos, últimamente su mirada había sido dotada por una pesadez que no podía ocultar, era penetrante y severa. Honoka la observó, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de la peliazul, siempre que se enojaba con ella, solía dedicarle una mirada asesina. Incluso, le confesó alguna vez, le daba miedo cuando eso pasaba. Esperaba una respuesta escueta, como era costumbre de la chica, o un simple gesto que simplificara todo lo que en su mente se acumulaba. Pero no fue así, en esta ocasión vio como suavizó el rostro y empezó a reírse.

– Es algo interesante –dijo entre risas mientras miraba a la nada–, sobre todo cuando tienes de mascota a un animal que se supone es salvaje.

Su amiga la miró con extrañeza, no le asombraba el hecho de que su amiga sacará ese tipo de comentarios de la nada, ni mucho menos le parecía alejada la idea de que tuviera un oso de mascota, pero lo sentía de cuidado. Se rascó la cabeza y rió nerviosamente. En realidad, todas estaban un poco consternadas por su repentina decisión de dejar la universidad para irse a vivir lejos. A Nico y a Maki les pareció un impulso sin fundamentos. Pero a ella le hizo ruido el hecho de que coincidiera con otro evento. Por ello siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella por parte de las 4. Honoka era quien estaba más cercana a Umi desde que eran pequeñas, sin embargo, eso no era garantía de una confianza y cercanía fuerte.

– ¿Y el trabajo?

– Maki me ha encargado que escriba un artículo sobre el nuevo hospital que abrirá su familia y las especialidades que trabajarán. Y otro de sus hallazgos en los laboratorios –contestó sin emoción alguna.

– ¿Vuelves a la prensa? –La miró con un deje de preocupación– Pensé que no te había gustado, dijiste que fue temporal. Aunque eras buena, a decir verdad.

– Llevo dos años… –apretó con fuerza el volante– dos malditos años sin poder escribir. Quizá retomar la prensa me sea de utilidad, aunque no sea el mismo ámbito que en la escuela.

– Ya veo… –su cabeza estaba incendiándose pensando en la manera de desviar el tema–. En la tienda las cosas van mejor. Pero a veces pasan cosas malas… como la vez en que me caí y tiré toda una bandeja de dulces y tuve que comerlos todos para esconder la evidencia de mi crimen.

Lo había dicho tan rápido y alterada que Umi volteó para encararla. De todo el aire que había expulsado estaba ligeramente roja, su amiga no había cambiado. Empezó a reírse, cosa que también hizo reír a Honoka. La imagen de su amiga metiéndose muchos dulces en la boca, volviendo sus cachetes cual ardilla, le había resultado increíblemente graciosa.

– ¡Vaya sacrificio! –dijo con ironía.

– ¡Oi! Ese día me enfermé de la panza –hizo un mohín. Volvieron a reírse.

Umi manejó sobre la carretera y llevó a Honoka a su casa. Recordaba las primeras veces que había salido en el carro y lo mucho que le había costado manejar con maestría. Al menos ahora, Honoka ya no se aferraba asiento cada que la acompañaba. Vivir solo, aprender cosas solo, matar el tiempo solo, era más difícil y menos encantador de lo que pudiera sonar. El mundo te vende una idea de la soledad bastante agradable, pero una vez que la sientes, te das cuenta de que el encanto puede volverse incluso pesadilla. Sin embargo, la costumbre lo puede todo, incluso sobrellevar los malos sueños.

Su amiga siguió hablando de las cosas que pasaban en la Universidad. De las nuevas amigas que había hecho una vez que Kotori se marchó al extranjero a estudiar y que ella desertó. Nico decidió trabajar y Maki por su parte se fue a estudiar medicina a la capital. Muy de vez en cuando quedaban las cuatro, principalmente cuando Maki anunciaba que pasaría unos días por la pequeña ciudad; todas arreglaban sus tiempos para poder coincidir.

Honoka suspiró con pesadez una vez que vio los carteles de la tienda los cuales anunciaban que había llegado a su casa. Miró a su compañera que parecía estar tranquila, esa ligera sonrisa le quedaba a la perfección. En la radio se escuchaba una canción lenta. Dentro de poco las calles se llenarían de luz artificial, estaba anocheciendo. Tenía que dejar a su amiga marchar si no quería que fuera devorada por un oso o picada por una serpiente, eso era lo que pasaba por su mente cada que sabía que la peliazul regresaba tarde. Aunque lo más creíble fuera un accidente automovilístico, esa idea era lejana para ella.

– Umi-chan –carraspeó. La otra sólo dejó de tararear la canción y la miró con una sonrisa divina–, Kotori-chan me dijo que dentro de unos días regresará.

La nombrada pestañeó ligeramente aturdida, sin darse cuenta sus manos tomaron firmemente el volante. Miró a Honoka con circunspección.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

– Porque no revisas el correo –se encogió de hombros–. Y fue hace unos cuantos meses que decidiste comprar un celular. No puedes culparla.

– ¿No estaría allá por 4 años?

– No, al parecer se acortó la estadía, pero me dice que le enseñaron todo lo que venía en el programa en dos años –le dijo emocionada–. ¡Ojalá así fuera en la universidad!

– Eso es imposible, Honoka –cerró los ojos y suspiró–. Cualquier cosa, mantenme informada, por favor.

– Está bien. Gracias por traerme –le sonrió y despidiéndose de ella, desapareció en las puertas de la tienda.

Arrancó el carro, apagó la radio y regresó en silencio a su casa. Las calles estaban ligeramente pobladas, iba manejando con suma lentitud, como si con ello pudiera evitar el regresar. Por su cabeza pasó la posibilidad de ir al dojo a visitar a su familia, pero recordó que seguramente, alguien la estaría esperando allá en la cabaña del bosque. Aparte, prefería evitarse el discurso de siempre de sus padres. Resignada, siguió su camino.

Pasó por la carretera, aquella donde rara vez pasan carros. Luego dio vuelta en un camino de tierra, para después seguir un intrincado camino que sólo podría conocer alguien que lleva viviendo años por esos lugares. La oscuridad del bosque era algo que había dejado de asustarle, temía más a lo que pudiera pasarle en la ciudad que a cualquier criatura que pudiera aparecérsele en el bosque. Extrañamente, vio las luces de la cabaña encendidas. Quizá su padre había ido a visitarla, aunque era casi improbable. Lo más factible era que hubiera olvidado apagarlas.

Dejó estacionado el carro azul donde siempre solía. Tomó la bolsa con los dulces que la madre de Honoka le había regalado. Era la primera vez en semanas que llegaba ya con la noche sobre ella. Recordaba que cuando lo hizo por primera vez, sintió una especie de pánico al no ver la cabaña, pero incluso ahora era capaz de acostumbrar su vista a la penumbra.

Buscó sus llaves en la bolsa, las encontró y abriendo la puerta fue recibida por un abrazo de lo más efusivo. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de adentrarse al recinto. Acto reflejo, su mano libre correspondió el abrazo, para sentir la piel desnuda de alguien.

– ¡Qué bueno que regresas, humano! –Le dijo la chica rubia que tenía en brazos– Hice la cena, ya que tardabas mucho en regresar.

– ¡Ah, genial…! –una pausa, una muy larga e incómoda.

A su mente llegó la información de golpe: frente a ella estaba una chica rubia, _desconocida_ , que le había preparado la cena, en _su_ casa, quien la recibió con un abrazo y que, por cierto, estaba desnuda. _Des-nu-da. ¿Quién diablos es ella y qué hace sin ropa en mi casa?_

– Soy Eli, tonta –Sí, le leyó el pensamiento.

Restregó su mejilla contra la de la peliazul, quien empezaba a ponerse en exceso roja y su cabeza humeante parecía estar a punto de estallar. De repente, de la espalda de la rubia salió una cola esponjosa similar a la de un zorro. La soltó y sonrió de manera angelical e inocente, mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

– Soy un kitsune.

Tras eso, Umi perdió la consciencia y cayó al suelo.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: ¡Hola, hola a todos! Bueno, para aquellos que lean la historia, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo, escribo para ustedes. Ya saben que se acepta todo tipo de comentarios :3 y aquellos que comenten, un agradecimiento especial por el apoyo.**

 **Sé que tengo otra historia pendiente, y la estoy trabajando, pero está historia ya la tenía por ahí y no quería dejarlos sin nada. Esta tardará un poco más en actualizar :B pero no la abandonaré. Aparte tengo otros proyectos que quiero compartir con ustedes, es sólo que la escuela es muy cruel y no me deja dormir ;-;**

 **En fin, ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **Saludos y cuídense :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta serie no son de mi propiedad.**

…

– **2 –**

– Empecemos de nuevo, por favor.

La peliazul volvió a acomodarse en el sillón, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para alejar ciertos pensamientos y confusiones de su mente, y así poder recibir la información de manera clara. No tendría por qué ser tan difícil. Se suponía. Volvió a ver a la chica que tenía en frente, estaba con la cabeza ladeada, observándola con curiosidad. Al fin vestida.

De nuevo volvía a divagar en todos los sucesos que había vivido en tan poco tiempo, cosa de unos cuantos minutos. Cuando recuperó la consciencia, lo primero que hizo fue taparse los ojos y pedirle a Eli que se metiera en el estudio y que no saliera hasta que le llevara ropa. No lo pensó. Cuando la chica salió, tenía algunas prendas mal puestas, pero –aunque se avergonzara de ello– lo que sus ojos vieron principalmente, fue lo ceñida que le quedaba su ropa de la parte del pecho. Tuvo que rebuscar entre sus pertenencias, hasta encontrar una vieja sudadera verde que su abuelo le había dado, en la cual ella nadaba, pero a la rubia le quedaba tiernamente bien. Y eso sólo fue para la parte superior. De ropa interior, tuvo que darle un bóxer que apenas había comprado, el cual estaba nuevo y limpio. Y sí, tuvo que ayudarle a vestir, muy a su pesar.

– ¿Otra vez? –bufó la rubia. Estaba sentada con las piernas sobre el sillón, ligeramente dobladas y las manos entre ellas. Aun parecía un cachorro. Volvió a mirar a la peliazul de pies a cabeza, empezó a acomodarse tal y como la otra estaba. Bajó las piernas al suelo, irguió la espalda y se cruzó de brazos. Sonrió divertida– Esto es cómodo.

– ¿Eh?

– Estar de esta forma es cómodo –ensanchó la sonrisa.

– Ya veo –la observó, parecía estar disfrutando la situación–. Entonces… eres un kitsune.

– Sí.

– Uno joven –hizo una pausa, intentando procesar la información– de menos de 100 años que acaba de aprender a transformarse.

– Sí –metió las manos a la bolsa delantera de la sudadera y empezó a jugar con ella–. Me encargo de cuidar estos bosques. De hecho, conocí a tu abuelo desde que era joven. Él, claro –estiró las piernas y los dedos de los pies, los movió y sonrió.

– ¿En serio? –abrió los ojos con natural sorpresa.

– Sí, incluso te vi cuando eras un pequeño y débil ser humano –ahora miraba las palmas de sus manos–. Al menos ya no eres pequeña.

La peliazul se sonrojó. No recordaba en su infancia la presencia de un zorro, ni siquiera su abuelo le habló de alguno. Volvió a examinar el cuerpo que tenía enfrente, la cola había desaparecido, por alguna razón, y lo que tenía enfrente era la viva imagen de un cuerpo humano, sin serlo. Incluso, las heridas se habían desvanecido de su blanca piel.

– Ya veo –se quedó pensando por un momento. Escuchó una risa ajena, la rubia la estaba mirando. Se sobresaltó–. Me llamaste debilucha…

– Lo siento.

– Da igual, continua –ordenó.

– Pues vigilo y cuido los bosques de los seres malignos que rondan por aquí –acercó a su nariz un brazo y olfateó la sudadera–. Son seres que se alimentan de una energía _especial_ que poseen los humanos –pasó la lengua por encima de la tela e hizo un pequeño mohín– Suelo jugar con ellos, pero cuando no se alimentan se ponen un poco violentos. Aunque es la primera vez que me atacan de esa manera…

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! –le espetó al ver que estaba por morder la prenda. La otra bajó lentamente su brazo a su antigua posición, sin quitar la vista sobre la otra–. ¿Es por eso que te encontré así de mal?

– Sí –vio un pequeño hilo que salía de la bolsa de la sudadera y empezó a jalarlo lentamente–. Están muy enojados porque solían consumir la energía de las parejas que venían al bosque, porque a tu familia siempre la _hemos_ protegido –observó como la peliazul se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ella–. Tu abuelo siempre _nos_ ha dado comida.

– Detente –le tomó la mano y la obligó a que soltara el hilo. Se sentó a su lado–. ¿A qué te refieres con "nos"?

– Solía estar mi familia aquí, el clan Ayase. Cuando un cachorro cumple cierta edad, lo dejan cuidar de un lugar pequeño –sus ojos estaban moviéndose en busca de algo más con lo que jugar–. Yo me quedé aquí. Mi madre vive por aquellas montañas, por si gustas conocerla –señaló la ventana, por donde se vislumbraba un sinfín de árboles.

– No, gracias… –se rascó nerviosamente la mejilla. La idea de conocer a la madre de un kitsune, le parecía en suma inconcebible.

– Y bueno… he estado un poco débil porque, desde que murió tu abuelo, no he comido bien.

– Oh, lo siento.

– Tranquilo, humano.

– Umi, así me llamo.

– Yo me llamo Eli –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

– Lo sé…

Se quedó pensando por un momento en lo extraño que era aquel ser con el que se encontraba. Parecía no tener idea de las reglas con las que los humanos suelen vivir, ni tampoco mucho conocimiento de la propia cultura. Lo que le era peculiar, puesto que por años estuvo al cuidado de su abuelo, bien pudo aprender algo sobre los humanos. Ahora le parecía un poco más razonable el hecho de que la _cena_ que había preparado consistiera en insectos, lagartijas y una mezcla de quien sabe qué cosa, por demás repugnante. Tuvo que tirarla, lo que a los ojos de la otra fue una declaración de odio. Hasta que probó la comida y fue consciente del cambio que sus papilas gustativas habían sufrido. Cuando hubo regresado al momento, se dio cuenta que la chica estaba mirándola con curiosidad.

– Umi –canturreó.

– ¿Si? –preguntó con extrañeza.

La rubia se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la olisqueó ligeramente en el cuello. La peliazul volvió a sonrojarse y frunció el ceño.

– Tienen razón, no hueles de _esa_ manera.

– ¡¿Quiénes tienes razón?! ¡¿Oler de qué manera?! –la alejó violentamente.

– Los seres malignos de los que te hable –se talló uno de sus ojos con la mano, estaba empezando a sentir cansancio–. Se enojaron mucho porque de alguna manera creen que es mi obligación hacerte sentir de _esa_ manera –hizo una pausa donde parecía estar meditando, se golpeó ligeramente la frente con un puño–. ¡Ya recordé! ¡Excitada! Todo eso tiene que ver con la energía sexual o algo así.

– ¡¿Q-qué?!

– ¿Cómo se despierta el apetito sexual de los seres humanos, eh, Umi? –preguntó con inocente curiosidad.

– ¡Yo qué voy a saber! –tomó uno de los cojines del sillón, lo aventó y le dio directo en la cara a la otra. Estaba completamente roja.

– Mou, confiaba en que me enseñarías –hizo un gesto de aflicción.

– ¡Ni lo pienses, descarada! –Se levantó de golpe y se encaminó a la cocina mientras susurraba– Extraño al pequeño zorro que no hablaba.

– Oh… hablando de eso, no sé cómo regresar a mi forma espiritual –se levantó y la siguió. La costumbre, salvo que su forma actual le impedía esconderse para observarla en silencio y sin ser vista.

– ¿Espiritual? ¿Por eso no tienes heridas? –preguntó mientras se dedicaba a buscar en el refrigerador qué hacer de cenar.

– Sí, esto es materia –dijo dándose unos pequeños golpes en el estómago– mi espíritu es el kitsune. Cuando lastiman el espíritu, pesa existir. Por ello se recurre a lo material, hasta sanar. Así es más rápido y menos doloroso.

– Suena como lo que cualquier humano haría… –su voz fue un murmullo apagado por la respiración de una herida nuevamente abierta.

Miró a Eli y le pidió que esperara hasta que ella hiciera algo de comer para las dos. La otra asintió, pero no salió de la cocina. En cambio, observó cada movimiento de la peliazul. Su ir y venir del refrigerador a la estufa, el cómo cortaba algunas verduras en una tabla de plástico, para después freírlas en una pequeña sartén que había puesto a calentar con aceite. Escuchó el ruido que hacía la comida al entrar en contacto con el calor. A su nariz, sensible por demás, le llegó el aroma de la cena recién hecha. Sintió su estómago gruñir y rió ante la extraña sensación. Los humanos eran bastante metódicos, cosas como el raciocinio estaban por demás sobrevaloradas.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, se sentaría en la mesa y comería en silencio, con una cara por demás reconcentrada, como intentando solucionar el misterio más grande del mundo en un simple momento. De hecho, todo lo hacía de esa manera, como si realmente cada acción se necesitara pensar a profundidad, ¿Me siento o no me siento? ¿Duermo o no duermo? ¿Leo o no leo? _¿Realmente estoy bien?_ No.

La vio poner ambos platos en la mesa, ambos vasos con agua, los cubiertos y después, con la mirada y un gesto en la mano, la invitó a sentarse para terminar sentándose ella. La comida caliente era algo que únicamente en primavera experimenta, por el calor del sol, no por fuego. Se quedó quieta, escudriñando cada paso que la otra hacía, observó cómo agarraba los cubiertos, para después acercarlo a su boca y masticar despacio. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sintió la pesadez en su mirar, no por ella, sino por la presencia de una melancolía inamovible. Incluso así era capaz de sonreírle con transparencia.

– ¿Pasa algo, Eli? –era demasiado raro para ella ponerle nombre a la que por algún tiempo fue su "amigo".

– No, es sólo que nunca he comido de esta manera, estaba por meter la cara de lleno en el plato –se sonrojó ligeramente.

Umi se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino, levantó una ceja en señal de asombro. Recargó ambos brazos en la mesa para después dejar todo en el plato y empezar a reírse sin decoro alguno. Eli hizo que sus cejas se encontraran, infló ambas mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¡Umi es una persona muy cruel!

– ¡Oye, no, no! –Seguía riéndose, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que le dolió el estómago–. Lo siento mucho.

La peliazul se levantó de su asiento y fue a sentarse cerca de la rubia. Le puso los cubiertos en las manos de la otra, de manera que pudiera manejarlos con facilidad. Guió su mano a la comida, enterró el tenedor en ésta y lo sacó para acercarlo a su boca.

– Di aaahh… –y la cena desapareció en la boca ajena.

Eli masticó sus alimentos y descubrió que sabían en demasía bien, era algo totalmente nuevo para su paladar. Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción y, una vez que la peliazul le soltó la mano, empezó a comer por su cuenta, con avidez y sin cuidado. Terminó con algunos restos de comida por la comisura de sus labios e incluso algunos fueron a parar a sus mejillas. Cuando miró a su compañera, se dio cuenta que se encontraba observándola con la barbilla recargada en una mano. Tenía esa sonrisa que le dedicó cuando le curó las heridas, su mirada se había suavizado. Sintió la calidez en su cuerpo, se sonrojó ligeramente cuando fue consciente de que le limpiaban el rostro con una servilleta.

– Sigues siendo pequeña –comentó mientras retiraba los platos y los llevaba al fregadero para lavarlos.

La rubia se quedó quieta en su lugar, la calidez en su pecho le molestaba, le ardía, hacía que sus ojos se sintieran pesados. Tan engorrosos eran los sentimientos que por un momento deseó regresar a su espíritu. Apretó los dientes ante la desesperación y las lágrimas hicieron aparición.

– Mañana iremos a comprar algo de ropa para ti, tengo unos cuantos ahorros –le dijo desde la cocina, todavía fregando los trastes–. Serás mi compañera hasta que te recuperes por completo. Cuando se juega, hay que saber cuándo detenerse para evitar que alguien salga herido, ¿vale?

La chica volteó a ver a la sala al no recibir respuesta. Eli se encontraba sentada cerca de la chimenea, sobre la que fue su cobija, su cola había aparecido de nuevo y estaba abrazándose con ella. La peliazul terminó con sus quehaceres y fue a encontrarse con la rubia. Se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, hasta que sus ojos azules dieron con los dorados de ella.

– Ven, tienes que descansar –le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La rubia la miró extrañada, ¿acaso no era aquel su lugar? Era cálido estar frente al fuego.

– Sé que te pasas en las noches a mi cuarto, tengo el sueño liviano porque siempre estoy alerta.

La chica kitsune se puso de pie con ayuda de su compañera y se encaminaron a la habitación. Umi se dispuso a poner un futón en su cuarto que serviría para que ella durmiera. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo puso, Eli se echó sobre éste y se hizo un ovillo.

– Se supone que tú dormirías allí –dijo señalando su cama.

Entonces, la rubia se pasó a la cama y volvió a acostarse hecha un ovillo. Umi sólo la miró divertida, apagó las luces y dejó prendida una pequeña lámpara que tenía cerca de la cama. Se acostó sobre el futón, miró momentáneamente el techo de madera, podía escuchar la respiración de Eli, el ulular de los árboles y toda la vida que le rodeaba. Era capaz de jurar que escuchaba a la madera respirar. Cerró los ojos, estaba por quedarse profundamente dormida hasta que sintió como alguien la abrazaba. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y vio que su compañera estaba a su lado escondida entre las cobijas aferrada a uno de sus brazos. Suspiró resignada. Sacó uno de sus pies de las cobijas, de esa manera nivelaría el calor extra del otro cuerpo y podría dormir.

…

…

Eli miraba la ciudad desde la ventana del carro. Eran calles que ella conocía de noche, en el día parecían más amenazadoras. Claro, desde su experiencia como kitsune, la noche siempre era sinónimo de refugio y movimiento. Los humanos a veces eran realmente crueles. Tuvo la desazón de experimentar la muerte de su padre a manos de un cazador. Obviamente, su madre no dejó que ese hombre se acercara de ni un centímetro a sus pequeñas.

La claridad del sol sobre los lugares era algo que siempre le asombraría. Y el viaje en aquel artefacto llamado carro, sería uno de sus disfrutes. Podía ver con claridad cada uno de los recodos de la plaza a la que tantas noches fue en busca de comida. La peliazul le ayudó a bajar del vehículo. Ella estaba un tanto reticente en sus movimientos, pero por alguna razón la sonrisa de Umi lograba apaciguarle los miedos. Algunas personas bien defendían la existencia humana.

– Iremos por lo primordial. Necesitas ropa interior –se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar que no pudo darle algo para la parte superior, por lo que necesitaría comprar sujetadores.

Llevaba la misma sudadera que la noche pasada, le había prestado un pantalón de mezclilla ligeramente holgado, que aun así lograba ceñirle las caderas, y unas sandalias. Todo en conjunto le daba un aire desaliñado. No podía negarlo, el cuerpo de Eli era completamente diferente al suyo.

Llegaron a una tienda que se especializaba en ropa interior, no era que ella fuera una quisquillosa, pero quizá a Eli no le gustaría la ropa del lugar donde ella solía comprar, que cabe mencionar era más barata. Inmediatamente apareció la dependienta de la tienda, era una mujer bastante atractiva, con el cabello morado y unos ojos esmeraldas por demás risueños. Con una enorme sonrisa, se acercó a ambas y las escrutó de pies a cabeza. Umi parecía un extranjero y Eli una mujer despreocupada de la moda.

– Bienvenidas, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? Tenemos toda clase de prendas, incluso puede ordenarlas o pedir nuevos diseños –les dijo mientras las encaminaba por todos los pasillos, mostrándoles un ejemplar de cada sección, explicando cosas sobre telas, materiales, accesorios, comodidades, encajes, etc.

Cuando la chica volteó a ver a sus dos clientas se sorprendió: la rubia estaba olisqueando un sostén blanco que acababa de mostrarles y su compañera estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza y por los intentos de quitarle la prenda, mientras en susurros le decía "deja eso, Eli". Carraspeó ligeramente para volver a tener la atención de las dos chicas y les sonrió como si de un comercial de pasta dentífrica se tratara.

– Pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa.

– Ehmm, qui-quiero ropa interior para ella –lo soltó, cosa que aumentó su sonrojo.

– Oh… ¿sabe sus medidas? –preguntó dirigiéndose a la rubia quien la miraba perpleja.

– N-no –volvió a hablar la peliazul, lo que hizo que la chica volviera a verla.

– Bien, le tomaré medidas. Por favor, síganme.

Las llevó a un lugar un poco apartado y escondido, se encontraban a un lado de los probadores. La mujer buscó entre los cajones de un pequeño mueble y sacó una cinta métrica. Después miró a la rubia y le pidió que se acercara y se subiera sobre un pequeño banquito que había traído y puesto en el suelo. Observó como la peliazul la ayudaba a subir.

– Podría quitarse la sudadera, por fa…

– ¡No! –de nuevo la peliazul, incluso agitaba las manos en señal negativa. Se quedó quieta consciente de lo que acaba de pasar, tendría que buscar una excusa rápido. _Piensa, Umi, piensa_ –. Es que acaba de pescar un resfriado y no quiero que le dé un aire por la espalda y recaiga, es muy débil.

La dependienta la miró con extrañeza, levantó ligeramente una ceja como cuestionándola, la peliazul sólo desvió la mirada. Estaban en pleno verano, por lo que la idea de una enfermedad como esa le parecía poco probable. Cuando volvió su vista a la rubia, se encontró con la mirada furiosa que le dedicaba a su _amiga_.

– Bien, lo haré por encima de la sudadera –sentenció–. Podría levantar los brazos en forma de T.

Esperó a que la rubia hiciera lo que le acababa de pedir, pero de nuevo la otra ayudó a su compañera. Entonces a su mente llegó una idea, la iluminación cosmogónica de los astros que siempre llegaba misteriosamente a ella. Sonrió con malicia. Tomó rápidamente las medidas del pecho y luego de la cadera, palpó la sudadera para calcular el grosor y empezó a hacer sus cuentas. Por fin podría vender aquel conjunto azul cielo de edición especial que la última diseñadora en jefe había sacado.

– Listo, tengo el conjunto perfecto para usted –estaba muy emocionada, tanto que tomó las manos de la rubia.

Ambas chicas la vieron desaparecer tras una puerta donde se podía leer "Empleados solamente". Regresó con un conjunto azul cielo con encaje, se lo mostró a la rubia, quien parecía no entender qué pasaba. Mientras la empleada explicaba a Eli sobre la tela, el diseño, la suavidad y el confort del encaje, Umi se dedicó a mirar el precio y casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo.

– ¡Oh mi dios! No tiene algo más barato…

La pelimorada volteó a verla y alzó las cejas de la sorpresa.

– ¿Acaso no lo vale? Se le verá de maravilla, se lo aseguro –le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía pícaramente.

Umi volvió a sonrojarse. No supo cómo, ni en qué momento terminó accediendo a comprar aquel conjunto y otro azul marino menos ostentoso. Del dinero no se preocupaba, podría solucionarlo en un futuro con lo que su amiga Maki le pagaría por el artículo que, por cierto, no había empezado. Tendría que empezar a trabajar ese mismo día. Ahora sólo quedaba comprar ropa casual y como si la pelimorada tuviera el poder de leer la mente, agregó:

– Si lo requieren, también tenemos departamento de ropa casual. Queremos tantear un nuevo terreno –de nuevo aquella sonrisa.

El recuerdo de su amiga Maki, trajo consigo al de Honoka, quien trabajaba en esa misma plaza en una pequeño local que sus padres habían abierto. Era mejor estarse quieta en una sola tienda, que ir vagando por el centro comercial. Si su amiga la llegase a ver, tendría que contestar un sinfín de preguntas que, justo en ese momento, ni siquiera ella podía responderse con claridad. Con ese pensamiento, accedió a que aquella chica, que descubrió por el gafete que se llamaba Nozomi, le ayudara. La sorpresa sobrevino cuando la pelimorada llamó a otra de sus compañeras, una chica tímida de cabello castaño y que usaba lentes.

Eli había estado la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, observando todo el ritual que las ventas requerían: el acercamiento, la sonrisa, el discurso halagador, el hostigamiento. Estaba ligeramente fastidiada y más por el hecho de ver a la peliazul hablar con las otras dos chicas como si realmente se conocieran. Aunque lo hiciera por algo que ella necesitaba, prefería seguir desnuda que haber presenciado todo aquello. Sabía que tenía que controlarse, pues Umi se lo pidió, para evitar que fuera descubierta por su cola esponjosa que de repente se mostraba por voluntad propia.

Terminaron dándole 3 blusas y dos pantalones para que se probara. Así se encaminaron a los probadores para verificar que todas las prendas le quedaran. Sin embargo, Umi tendría que entrar con ella para enseñarle a vestirse y, como si fuera algo natural, pasó con ella al vestidor. Mientras, las otras dos chicas se miraban una a la otra con genuina sorpresa. La peliazul se detuvo en seco y miró a su espalda. Tendría que dar otra excusa.

– Eh… –su sonrojó volvía a hacer aparición– ¡Tengo que ayudarla porque tiene una prótesis!

Azotó la puerta del probador. Nozomi se le quedó mirando a su compañera, quien sabía tenía por nombre Hanayo, y con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras la otra se sonrojaba ligeramente, se quedaron cerca del probador en espera de que ambas chicas salieran. Ellas lo sabían, la rubia estaba perfectamente bien.

– Eli, no te muevas tanto…

– Esto es incómodo.

– Pues no te muevas –la peliazul estaba ayudándole a quitarse la sudadera– Mira, la tomas de aquí, la jalas para arriba y sale, ¿lo ves?

Eli estaba dándole la espalda, se encontraba frente a la pared y no frente al espejo, por la seguridad mental de Umi, quien estaba ayudándole a probarse los sujetadores, mientras le explicaba paso a paso lo que tendría que hacer después por su cuenta. Evitó, por todos los medios, dar con alguna parte del cuerpo de la rubia con la que no debería de dar, y lo consiguió. Tener experiencia con los yukatas le servía.

Una vez que estuvo vestida, Eli se miró frente al espejo. Se veía totalmente distinta, la ropa se moldeaba a su cuerpo, lo que dejaba en evidencia su linda figura. Sentía cierta presión en el busto, pero según la peliazul, esa prenda, aunque fuera incómoda, era necesaria. Se sentía más ligera y más ágil que con la ropa holgada de Umi. Sonrió para sí y luego dirigió la vista a su compañera, quien la observaba con una expresión seria.

– Te ves linda.

Por alguna razón, sintió como el calor se le subía únicamente al rostro. Y aunque quiso contestarle algo, quizá un halago o algún comentario pedante sobre su belleza, lo único que salió de sus labios fue una risita nerviosa y tonta. Bailoteó sobre su lugar, y entonces puff, apareció la cola que tanto temía Umi.

Nozomi decidió ir a preguntar a sus clientas si todo le había quedado a la rubia, así que mientras Hanayo se encargaba de la demás clientela, ella fue caminando lentamente hasta el probador donde se encontraban las dos. Y antes de poder tocar la puerta, a sus oídos llegó un suave quejido.

– Dios, Eli, no hagas semejantes ruidos.

– Es sensible, no la agarres así.

– Pues escóndela.

– No puedo.

– Ajem –la pelimorada tosió desde afuera, para anunciar su presencia–. ¿Todo en orden, señoritas?

– S-sí –Umi carraspeó. Abrió ligeramente la puerta del probador y asomó parte de su rosto– compraremos todo, sólo denos unos minutos.

– Claro –volvió a sonreír angelicalmente y se alejó.

De alguna manera se las arreglaron para que la cola desapareciera y pudieran salir del probador. Sin embargo, fue casi como una lucha en la que la peliazul intentó varias veces esconderla bajo la sudadera, pero se movía o sobresalía por el cuello. Hasta que, de repente, se desvaneció. Eli salió con la ropa en sus manos y con una linda sonrisa, mientras que Umi portaba con un pequeño rastro de sudor, el cabello ligeramente alborotado y un sonrojó evidente. Pagaron la ropa y se fueron de la tienda.

Nozomi y Hanayo las vieron irse, la rubia iba como bailoteando mientras la peliazul iba cargando las bolsas.

– Creo que estas dos chicas se probaron todo menos la ropa –comentó Nozomi. A lo que Hanayo sólo contesto con gesto de asombro y un sonrojo–. Parece divertido.

…

…

Se encontraban en el área de alimentos. Umi decidió que comerían ahí antes de regresar a casa. Después de su travesía en busca de ropa, pasaron a una tienda de deportes, donde una chica de cabello corto y anaranjado les atendió con energía de más. Sí, le compró un par de tenis que pudieran combinarle con su ropa. Y por fin estaba descansando de todo el ajetreo. No recordaba que "ir de compras" con sus amigas fuera así de pesado.

Ahora estaba sentada enfrente de aquella chica que empezaba a adentrarse en la sociedad y la veía olisquear e inspeccionar su comida. Era una hamburguesa con papas y refresco, nada más simple. Seguramente, esperaría a ver como ella se comía las cosas, para después arremedarla lo mejor que pudiera.

– Esto se puede comer con las manos, Eli, como quieras –le sonrió mientras ponía su codo sobre la mesa y recargaba su rostro en su mano.

– Primero los cubiertos y ahora las manos –la miró con circunspección–. Sí que los humanos son raros.

– Me lo dices tú…

Comieron con tranquilidad sin tener la mínima sospecha de que un par de ojos azules se encontraban puestos sobre ellas, primero intentando reconocer a la peliazul para terminar analizando a la rubia. Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro y los entrecerró con malicia. Fue acercándose lentamente de espaldas a la que, ahora sabía, era una de sus mejores amigas. La rubia fue la única que notó su presencia, pero permaneció impasible ante ella.

– Umi-chan –sonrió al ver a la nombrada sobresaltarse, después escaneó rápidamente a la rubia para confirmar que, en efecto, era la ropa de Umi con la que estaba vestida– ¡Wow! Vaya secreto que te escondías.

La peliazul volteó a ver, con una mueca torcida, a su amiga Honoka.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: Bueno, aquí la segunda entrega del fic. Nunca creí que tuviera tan buena recepción, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar ;u; hacen que mi corazón se llene de júbilo.**

 **No tengo mucho que agregar. Los demás personajes de µ's irán apareciendo poco a poco y saldrán en otros capítulos, en su momento podrán salir todas juntas :3 Y se verá la manera en la que entrarán en la vida de Umi y Eli. Kotori saldrá en el siguiente capítulo y pues bueno… más drama xDD**

 **En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, intenté hacerlo un poco cómico, casi no trabajo la comedia, pero espero haber logrado el acometido. Sino, pues qué se le hace, regresaré a lo nostálgico :P**

 **Sin más, se acepta todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, halagos, abucheos, todo es bien recibido.**

 **!Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
